Baby Come Back
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Songfic to Come Back To Me by Vanessa Hudgens. Amy and Ty. Please read the whole thing! You will like it, I promise! Mostly romance and a little drama. Read and review! AU some


**You can find this song/music video in my profile. It's Come Back To Me by Vanessa Hudgens. Once you read, no I did not steal this from CIC. I wanted to do a song fic to this song for a while, and the only way was, with Ashley, and it would be more reasonable to have them be 16-18. Amy is like almost 17. You'll see how different it is once you read it.**

_(Baby come back)_

_Everyday, I try to play, another game,_

_But my heart can't take it_

_I try to find, another boy,_

_But all the while, I can't face it_

_(Baby come back)_

_Why do I miss you so much?_

_I want to stop the turn inside_

_Oh baby please, give us one more try_

_(Baby come back)_

I walked around the school thinking about yesterday; my head was down and arms crossed. Ty and I broke up. It's over. But I don't want it to be over. What were we even fighting about? Oh yeah, Ashley. She had been flirting with him and the rest of the basketball team. Somehow, my mind went into overdrive. I got all these 'what ifs'. Like what if Ty is cheating on me. Or what if Ty doesn't love me anymore. I suddenly crashed into something. More like someone. It was Daniel, who works at Heartland and is in the same grade as Ty. He is also my friend as well as Ty's. Ty and Daniel are seniors, where as I am a junior.

"Amy, you okay?" Daniel asked, concerned laced in his voice. He knew about the breakup. Practically everyone knew about it. Ty was one of the most popular people, and news travels fast around Jefferson High. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said softly and continued walking. I just kept thinking back to our fight. There was screaming and yelling, and also a lot of accusing. The way his emerald eyes kept blazing into my gray ones. The way his messy, shaggy dark brown hair fell over his forehead. I remembered he was wearing an olive colored American Eagle t-shirt with Dark Worn Wash low rise boot jeans. Things would be awkward at Heartland. Today, Ty wasn't going to be there, and for once, I was thankful. It was the second Friday of the month, which meant one thing: basketball game. Ty was captain. He was also one of the best players, besides his best friend Felix.

_I see you out with all your friends_

_Laughing it up as you pretend_

_To have a good time_

_I know 'cause I'm living the same lie_

_So one of us has got to say_

_We can't keep living this same way_

So I'll be the one 

I heard a group of boys. I looked up and realized I was right by the outdoor basketball court. I looked for Ty, and found him and a couple of friends joking around. The whole team was laughing. I guess he didn't miss me. I guess it's better that we're apart. Apparently I was staring to long because no sooner, Ty met my gaze. I looked into his eyes and could see sadness, loneliness, and hurt. Wow, I didn't expect the lonely part. I could also see his eyes were dull. Not like they had been seconds ago. Great. So I make them dull, and not have that sparkle. Well, what did I expect; I accused him of cheating. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts, and continued walking with my head down.

_Yeah_

_I'll say_

_I'll say_

_I'll say_

_I'll say it again_

_Baby, come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be_

_Together, so whatever it takes_

_(Baby come back)_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should have never set you free_

_My baby_

_Come back_

_(Baby come back)_

I walked to my red 4Runner and quickly got in. I put my key in the ignition and drove away. I wanted to get out of there. I couldn't bare to look at Ty anymore. I drove along the highway eager to get home. I told myself I wasn't going to cry, unlike last night. I had to move on, even if I didn't want to. I saw my street come into view. I pulled onto it and made a left into the long Heartland driveway. I parked my car, pulled the key out of the ignition, and got out. I made my way up to the house, not even bothering to say 'Hello' to the horses. I ran up the stairs into my room, and locked the door. I crashed on my bed, and closed my eyes. Images of Ty, the fight, and today flashed before me. I opened my eyes in a rush, not wanting to picture that. I looked over at my nightstand, seeing a picture of Ty and me. It was taken about a month ago. We were both sitting on a bale of hay. I was on Ty's lap. Joni captured it when we weren't looking. I stared at it for a while. Gosh, how I missed him. How I missed talking to him. How I missed being in his strong protective arms.

_I wanna call,_

_But then I stall_

'_Cause after all_

_I just couldn't take it_

'_Cause if your plan was to push me away_

You'd know the day, my heart you'd break it _I know I made a mistake_

_Can't you stop your foolish prime?_

_And come back to me_

I took out my cell, and scrolled down to his name. Just press call, Amy. Just press it. I was about to, but then a thought struck me. I couldn't. He wouldn't want to talk to me. It would just show I'm desperate. Well, I _am_ desperate. I want him. I _need_ him.

_Let's try_

_Let's try_

_Let's try_

_Let's try it again_

_Baby come back to me_

_(come back)_

_In my heart I still believe,_

_We were meant to be_

_Together, so whatever it takes_

_(baby come back)_

_Baby come back to me_

_(come back)_

_I should have never set you free_

_My baby_

_Come back_

_(baby come back)_

I kept looking at the phone. I needed him. If I didn't have him, I wasn't going to last. I got up, went into my closet, and grabbed AE blue faded jeans, and a blue polo shirt. I ran to my bathroom. I put on lip-gloss, and mascara. I didn't care how I looked right now. Ty has seen me at my worst. I put on my clothes and straightened my long brown hair. I looked at my clock. _6:30_. I had 30 minutes till the game started. I didn't want to waste time. I grabbed my purse and a white sweater, and ran down the stairs.

"Lou! I'm going to the game! I'll be back later," I yelled over my shoulder. I ran to my car and hopped in. I put my key in the ignition and pulled out. I drove as fast to the game without going over the speed limit. I pulled into the Jefferson High parking lot. It was crowded. I think the whole town came to watch! I pulled the key out of the ignition and got out. I pulled on my sweater because it was a little chilly. I got to the gym entrance and showed my student ID so I wouldn't have to pay. I walked into the very crowded and noisy gym. I looked around and spotted Soraya and the rest of our friends in a pair of bleachers. Daniel was one of them. I walked over to the bleachers and walked up the stairs to the row they were on. I gave them a small smile. Then Soraya pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked me softly.

"I'm fine," I told her. We sat in silence for a while until I blurted out, "I need him."

I shut my mouth, not wanting to speak anymore. Especially around people who I went to school with, as well a lot of the girls who had crushes on him. Soraya looked at me.

"I know," she said softly while squeezing my shoulder. I looked at the Jefferson Jaguars. I spotted Ty on the bench. He had his head down. Felix was talking to him. I tore my eyes away from him, not wanting to look at him anymore. Just then Dave, a guy from my homeroom, came on being the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first game of the season! The Jefferson Jaguars and the Richmond Ravens!" Dave announced. At the mention of Jefferson Jaguars, the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. I saw both teams huddle in a circle. Richmond was the first to break and then Jefferson. I mostly kept my eye on Ty. I never understood basketball. All I know is that you have to get the ball in the hoop on the opposite side…of your teams'. Yeah. I think that is it. Anyway, yeah don't understand it. Ty tried explaining, and so did Matt, but I could never grasp it. The ref blew the whistle and the guys went to where they were supposed to go.

_You know you miss me baby 'v'_

I watched Ty score the first basket. He gave Felix a high-five before taking his place again. Before I knew it, it was half time. Both teams grabbed a bottle of water, or Gatorade, and huddled up.

_And I can see that you think about me_

I saw Felix tell Ty something before Ty turned in my direction. His eyes bore into mine. He shook his head and turned back to Felix. I saw him shake his head again and tell Felix something.

_So why do you act like you don't care_

He seemed pretty determined of what he was telling him. I could see he didn't care. Or didn't want too. I knew him. I knew what he meant when he shook his head forcefully, and told Felix something firmly. He didn't want to go through it again. He didn't want to deal with me. He didn't want to talk to me. I knew he was hurting. So was I.

_Like all this love between us isn't there_

But I knew one thing: we were still in love. At least I was, with him. I was pretty sure he was still in love with me. If I didn't start accusing him or if we didn't start fighting about what has been happening, we would still be together. Ugh. Life is so complicated.

_I know that you're upset_

Both teams huddled again before going back out onto the court. Ty kept shaking his head; like trying to get rid of any thoughts. I had a feeling those thoughts were me. Everyone kept staring at Ty. Then a few people glared at me. They probably hated me 'cause I was making him lose concentration. Please. It's not my fault. Ok, so maybe some of it is.

_I know what you want_

Ok…so I have a feeling he never wants to speak to me again. My thoughts are all jumbled, I can't even think straight! Ugh.

_I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I caused_

Ok, I get it Ty. You want me to leave you alone. Right got it. So Amy, don't talk to Ty. Don't talk to him. Just find another guy. Yeah, that's it. Find another guy. You can do this. I can do it. I can do it.

_But in the end it all comes down to just one thing_

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. I can't do this!

_That's you and me_

I can't get over him. I mean…I still love him! That's never going to go away. Just then the ref blew the whistle, breaking me from my thoughts. The game was over. Jefferson 30, Richmond 27. Everyone was going up to the team, congratulating their win. Soraya tapped me on my shoulder.

"We're going. Are you leaving?" she asked me softly.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes," I told her. She nodded and left. Soon the whole gym was empty. Well, almost…Ty was still there. I looked toward him. He turned and saw me, the only one in the bleachers. I looked into his eyes, and his into mine. I saw him start making his way toward me. I gulped. I was a little scared about what was going to happen next.

_So I sing_

_(baby come back)_

_Baby come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe,_

_We were meant to be_

_Together, so whatever it takes_

_(Baby v)_

He walked up, and sat next to me. We both sat in silence. I kept looking at my hands. I knew I had to say something.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. I could see out of the corner of my eye, him looking at me. When he didn't say anything, I continued.

"I shouldn't have accused you. I just kept seeing Ashley flirt with you and I cracked. I did what any jealous girlfriend would do," I told him. I looked over to him, and he was just staring into space. I sat there for a couple more minutes before getting up. He never said anything. I started walking down, until I felt his hand on my arm. I looked back over my shoulder at him. He gently pulled me back down.

"This is my fault too. I let her flirt. I should have just left, or told her to leave. I guess it both opened our eyes to this relationship. I can't live without you Amy," he told me sincerely.

"I can't live without you either. These past 24 hours I wasn't me. I was like…depressed, and lonely. Gosh, knowing I couldn't talk to you practically killed me!" I exclaimed.

Yeah. Same here…" he trailed off. I thought things were going good, until the dead silence.

"Look, I'm sorry. I…I…uh…should have never said any of those things. I'll uh, just go," I said standing up. I was about to start going down for the second time, until Ty grabbed my hand and made me face him. The next thing I knew, his lips captured me in a gentle kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, but I loved every minute of it.

"Can we just, start from where we left off before the whole Ashley thing?" He asked. I smiled. Glad to hear those words.

"Yes," I replied. He took his right hand and placed it behind my head, pulling my head towards him. We shared another kiss, this time more passionate. I moved my left hand and placed it on is right arm. I leaned in and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue slide across the bottom of my lip and I granted him access. I moaned in pleasure. He pulled back much to my dismay.

"I love you babe," he whispered using his nickname, 'babe', for me. I smiled before I replied.

"I love you too, baby," I whispered using my nickname, 'baby', for him. He kissed me again in a sweet and gentle kiss, before I deepened it, missing all of it form only being separated for a day. That's when I knew: My baby was back, for good.

_Baby come back to me_

_(come back)_

_I should have never set you free_

_My baby_

_Come back_

_(baby come back)_

**So, how did you like it? I'll say it again if you didn't read my note at the top. You can find this song/music video in my profile. It's Come Back To Me by Vanessa Hudgens. Well, review! Ch. 3 to TML should be up soon!**


End file.
